1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to printing apparatus of the tape-ribbon variety, and more specifically to the design of a cartridge assembly for use in such apparatus in which the tape spool and the printing ribbon spool are contained in separate housings which can be releasably joined, one to the other, thus allowing ready substitution of one ribbon for another while continuing to use the same tape as the substrate upon which the printing is to be applied.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There is disclosed and described in the Bradshaw et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,333 a printing apparatus or composing system of the type involving the use of a pressure process to transfer dry carbon impressions onto an image carrying tape or medium. This apparatus includes a printing station in which a predetermined force may be applied to a font element which is positionable in alignment with the printing station and in which a tape and carbon coated ribbon may be advanced from a single cartridge and through the printing station. In the system of the aforereferenced Bradshaw et al patent, the carbon ribbon and the tape substrate on which the imprint is to be made are fed simultaneously from a single cartridge and through the printing station. The cartridge comprises a box-like enclosure in which a spool of tape and a spool of ribbon are rotatably mounted. The tape and ribbon exit from the housing and through an elongated tape guide portion which may be integrally joined to the housing. Further information relative to the design and construction of the prior art printing cartridge may be obtained from the Bradshaw et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,547.